marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
New Mutants Vol 3 12
(Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Adi Granov | CoverArtist2 = David Finch | CoverArtist3 = Matt Banning | CoverArtist4 = Peter Steigerwald | Writer1_1 = Zeb Wells | Penciler1_1 = Ibraim Roberson | Inker1_1 = Ibraim Roberson | Colourist1_1 = Brian Reber | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Quotation = Our orders are to hold them here. It's going to be us or them. Do what you have to do. | Speaker = Cannonball | StoryTitle1 = Second Coming (Chapter Three) | Synopsis1 = Possessing a Right Smiley, Karma discovers the Cameron Hodge is mobilizing his forces. With the sheer size of this force, Cannonball tells the uneasy New Mutants that they must take this facility out. Meanwhile, with the Purifiers bearing down on Wolverine's group, Magik attempts to teleport Hope away, only to be hit by magical runes that send her to Limbo. Nightcrawler attempts to take her place, only for Stryker's men to fire rounds that prevent him from teleporting. With little choice, Cable drives off in a truck with Hope. As Colossus charges at Stryker, the latter tries radioing for reinforcements. Seeing that this needs to end quickly, Angel turns into Archangel and bisects Stryker, much to the horror of Nightcrawler. It is at that moment that the New Mutants take the opportunity to attack the Right. Deciding to take a personal intervention, wires tear out Hodge's head and spine and attach them to his scorpion-shaped cyborg body. As Cable and Hope have fled, hoping to find a place where Bastion cannot find them, Cyclops sends in Ariel to escort Wolverine's team. At the same time, in Utopia's X-Brig, Rogue mumbles about hotels. When Danger asks about what she said, Rogue excuses herself to go see Cyclops. The scene then zooms in on Donald Pierce, who wickedly smiles. Back at the Right base, with Hodge including himself in the fight, Karma attempts to mind control him, only for the cyborg to react and attack her, impaling her left leg. | Solicit = SECOND COMING, CHAPTER THREE Fall of a New Mutant?! The X-Men are hot on the trail of Cable and Hope and meet Bastion’s forces head-on, in the form of Bastion’s capo William Stryker and his Purifier army. Stryker’s forces score one casualty early, but who wins the battle? At the same time the New Mutants are hitting Bastion’s second-in-command, Cameron Hodge. But going up against Hodge and 100 of his soldiers is way out of their league and one of them won’t walk away from it. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * ** *** ** *** ** Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=14700 }}